


Under A Clear Blue Sky

by batsy_rocks



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Bruce being Bruce, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hostage Situations, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Protective Clark Kent, Some Humor, Whump, it's not as angsty as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy_rocks/pseuds/batsy_rocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman saves Bruce Wayne. Bruce is gracious as ever. What else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under A Clear Blue Sky

Superman had been busy all morning helping with the rescue efforts after an earthquake in Asia and hadn't heard about what happened. But, once he was back in Metropolis, it didn't take him long to find out.

Red and blue suit safely tucked under Clark Kent's clothes, he hurried toward the Daily Planet, dodging people along the way. Now that Lois knew he was Superman, he knows he could trust her to cover for him, but that wasn't going to be enough with Perry after a delay of more than three hours.

He stumbled into the Planet with a quick greeting to the receptionist as he hurried to catch the elevator, messenger bag grasped tightly at his side.

The bullpen of the Daily Planet was chaos. Stepping out of the elevator cautiously, Clark looked around the room. Lois was nowhere to be seen, and everyone in the room seemed to be moving one way or another. The sound of a familiar name made him look up to one of the TVs in the bullpen displaying the breaking news. A major robbery in Gotham, and the kidnapping of billionaire businessman Bruce Wayne.

Heart pounding, Clark was out of the Daily Planet and flying toward Gotham even before he realized he was doing it.

Without further knowledge other than the certainty that Bruce was in danger, Clark was flying over Gotham in seconds, listening for the man's heartbeat.

It didn't take him long to find it, and he let out the breath he had been holding. Without missing a second, he sped toward Gotham Harbor and the lone helicopter he could hear flying above the sea.

He was still away when he heard Bruce's heart rate accelerate and a shot being fired only seconds before he saw something being dropped from the helicopter and to the sea. No, not something. _Someone._ Alarmed, Clark pushed himself harder to reach the falling figure.

There was a sharp inhale of breath and then he was hovering in the middle of the sea with Bruce safely in his arms as the helicopter flew away. Still alert, Clark took a second to examine him.

The first thing he saw was the blood. Blood that had trickled down the side of his face from a deep cut on his forehead. Blood slowly starting to dampen the right side of his shirt from a shot that had been millimeters away from hitting his liver, but had thankfully gone through without affecting any vital organs. A lot more blood than he was comfortable with, but Bruce was conscious and focused, so Clark stayed calm. Mostly.

Clark also found a handful of bruises starting to form, and a broken finger in his left hand.

"Sorry," he murmured as he applied pressure to the wound with his hand, eliciting a gasp from the man in his arms.

Bruce drew a breath, lifting his eyes to look up at him, "You have to go after them."

Clark shook his head, already flying toward the harbor. "I'm taking you to a hospital first."

"I'm _fine."_

"You were just thrown out of a moving helicopter!"

Bruce snorted softly. "That's on you, actually."

_"What!?"_

He shot him a pointed look. "They knew you were coming, so they threw me out to distract you. And it's working," Bruce added, annoyed.

Clark opened his mouth to talk, but closed it again. "I wasn't going to let you fall."

Bruce glared, but the effect wasn't the same when he was carrying him and he could literally see the blood slowly pouring out. "Clark. You can't let them get away. The things that were stolen," Bruce coughed, a grimace of pain crossing his face. "You can't- you can't let them take them. You have to stop them."

"And I will. Once I make sure you're safe."

"I'm safe. Just- just leave me in the harbor and go," Bruce rasped, looking at him again.

"I can't leave you like this alone!"

"You can and you will."

Clark lowered him carefully in the harbor shore without a word, taking a second to break the bindings on his wrist and ankles. He hesitated, hovering as he looked down at Bruce, who hadn't moved from where he placed him.

"Go!"

Superman took off without looking back, still listening to the other man's heartbeat.

There was yelling, cursing, and a spray of bullets that bounce off his chest as he reached the helicopter. He lost no time taking care of the criminals, knocking them all unconscious and stopping the helicopter before it crashed into the sea, taking it in his hands and flying it back to land.

As much as he wanted to drop the helicopter on the shore and take Bruce to the hospital, Clark flew out into the city instead, but not without doing a quick check on Bruce.

Superman placed the stolen helicopter on the rooftop of the Wayne Tower, knowing whatever it was that had been stolen would be safe there and took the still unconscious criminals to the front steps of the police station. Clark flew off as soon as wide-eyed police officers started coming out to see the scene.

Bruce was sitting where he had left him and appeared to be trying to apply pressure to the wound in his stomach. Clack hovered in front of him, arms crossed across his chest.

"Can we go to the hospital now?"

The corner of Bruce's lips twitched. "If you insist,"

Clark shook his head, carrying Bruce more careful this time, relishing the familiar weight in his arm as he sped toward Gotham General.

**Author's Note:**

> Why, yes. I love Bruce!whump. Why do you ask? ;)
> 
> English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


End file.
